Hope Faith and Charity
by Orangeblossom07
Summary: Two girls learn about making mistakes, taking chances and facing their destinies. Finding love they never knew existed, they meet nine important people and become part of their "family". Read to learn about some struggles unimaginable to most. R
1. Chapter 1 Hope Faith

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything is the masterpiece of Tolkiens.**

**Chapter 01 Faith**

Faith was in the back seat of her parents' car, coming home from a dance recital. It was one of the worst nights that she had been outside. It was hailing the size of golf balls and lightening all around their vehicle as they drove home. She jumped as another lightening struck just miles away and shuddered when the thunder reverberated through the car into her very bones.

Looking out the car window she tried to concentrate on something besides her parents arguing and the lightening. She realized that there was nothing to stare at besides empty road; since they seemed to be the only vehicle dumb enough to be still moving.

Her parents were sitting in the front seat with the console between them, arguing about the driving conditions. Her mother believed her father should pull over till the worst was through. Faith silently agreed with her mother, but she wanted to get home as soon as she could to get on her computer, so she was biased.

When Faith tried to put her two sense in on what she thought her parents both told her to be quiet. Her father so he could concentrate, her mother so she could argue without raising her voice too much. Huffing out her frustration Faith settled back for a long ride and turned on her iPod and stuck her earphones into her ears. She turned it on and went through searching for her anger music. Turning on Disturbs prayer she started to hum to distract herself from her surroundings.

Jerking her head up Faith jumped when her father started to swerve on the road. Jerking the ear phones out of her ears she asked impatiently what he was doing. Getting a terse reply she put one earphone back into her ear leaving the other open to hear what was happening.

"I don't care what you think Amy, I'm getting us home so I don't have to worry about us getting blown away or struck by lightening. If these stupid tree branches wouldn't land and stay on the road we would have been there fifteen minutes ago. So stop pressuring me and let me drive." Faith's father said to her mother.

As her father said that he swerved to miss what looked like a tree that should have been in the jungle, not the middle of the countryside in Wisconsin.

Faith sat up and had her complete focus on the road when her mother all of a sudden jerked the steering wheel out of her fathers' hands. Shrieking Faith held on as they went off the road onto a tiny field entrance driveway. Barely avoiding an entire side of a house.

Hitting the driveway they dipped down as they went off the dirt and into a ditch. Her father struggled back onto the road only to end up swerving back into the ditch as fencing from a nearby pasture landed in front of them.

Her mother still screaming at her father was getting more and more vocal on how much she disliked how he was acting. Her father turned to silence her when Faith cut into the argument.

"Dad, why don't we just pull over? As soon as it slows down a little bit and the wind settles down we can start to make our way back to the house?" Leaning forwards toward the front seats Faith stuck her chin on the passenger seat her mother was sitting on.

"Hope Faith Johannsen, get your seat belt on this instance or you won't be able to go out with Charity this weekend to that party!" Her father snapped at her, obviously way past his last nerve.

"Never call me that, you know I despise that name." Faith yelled back, frustrated to hear that name come out of his mouth.

Her mother turned around to settle her back down, knowing how much that name disturbed and infuriated Faith.

Faith sat back but didn't put on her seat belt, rebelling since her father called her Hope Faith. She contemplated on that name as she always did when she heard it referred to her.

She was three years old when she was found in the woods behind her parents' house. All she had known in English was her name Hope. Her parents had taken her in when they had walked across her sitting at the trunk of a tree crying.

Faith could remember snippets of back when she was younger. She knew that she hadn't spoken English when they had found her; she had known a different language that no one seemed to understand. This had frustrated her to no end.

The only one who had understood her as she grew up was her best friend Charity. She was found in the same woods by two hikers within hours as Faith. When found she spoke the same language as Faith, so they had banded together as they grew up speaking what they remembered to set off other people while in public.

Thinking back on their antics she had a smile on her face. At that moment her father turned to start yelling at her again about her seat belt but he didn't get much more than Fai…out before her mother jerked the steering wheel to the right and they nose dived into the ditch at the side of the road.

Her parents and Faith were knocked unconscious for how long any one could guess. As Faith woke up she realized her left arm was lying at an odd angle and she couldn't feel it. Looking at it she realized that it was broken and her bone was just about to break skin.

Looking ahead of her to where her parents were seated she used her good hand to touch her mothers neck. Sighing silently when her mother moved Faith fought back her hysteria and looked around the car, coming to a stop when she looked down and saw a piece of metal protruding from her stomach.

Screeching she tried to grab the piece and tug at it out of reflex. Both her parents awake and coherent turned at her screech and gaped in shock at what they faced.

They realized in seconds that they were going to lose their daughter, and worked on calming her as best they could even though it was the last thing they were feeling.

"Faith calm down. Breathe for me baby. I want you to relax and breathe slow breaths." Her father said using his medical training as best as he could with his head scrambling with what had all happened.

"Baby, I want you to keep looking at me. Don't turn your head at all, I want you to stay as still as possible and keep eye contact with me." Her mother said trying to calm her with something to do besides dwelling on what had happened.

Faith did as she was told, taking slow breathes and keeping eye contact as best as she could with her mother as her father quickly assessed the situation again and came up with the same answer as the thousand other times he did in the time that had passed.

"She isn't going to make it is she? David I want you to be honest, is my baby going to die?" Faith's mother said in a near whisper obviously trying to be quiet so Faith couldn't hear her.

"I don't know hunny, I can't do anything for her. Either way she will most likely die. Either from internal organ problems or bleeding out. I'm sorry hunny." David said just as softly. His voice hitching as he finally faced the truth after dismissing it.

"Faith you did amazing at the recital tonight, we are so proud of you." Amy said as David nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you mom, dad. I hoped it will stay in you memory for as long as possible. Think of me as I was on that stage. Happy as could be with my ballet shoes and some punk rock playing." As she said that she hiccupped blood and had to cough quickly to stop from choking on it. Grimacing at the pain from having to use her stomach she turned her attention back to her parents who looked as if they had their hearts ripped out.

"I don't blame you. It is my destiny to be taken early, please don't cry over my death. Just remember the happy times we had as a family and remember that I love you both. You may not have been my biological parents but no one could have done better raising me. Please tell Charity that I am sorry that I had to leave her, but that I didn't have a choice in it and if I had I would have chosen to fight instead of to give into what destiny had set for me." Faith's voice slowly faded to a bare whisper as she said what she could before she was too weak.

As she fought the last wave of pain she looked up at her parents and whispered "I love you both" before she felt herself give out and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2 Charity

Disclaimer: I own nothing; everything is the masterpiece of Tolkiens.

**Chapter 02 Charity**

Charity was making her way to her house when it started to ran. She had been working in their barn cleaning the stalls and making sure the horses were comfortable during the next bought of rain they were to be getting that night.

Trailing mud onto their white painted porch she stopped to lean against the railing and used a picket to clean off some of the clumps of mud along with other not so pretty clumps of smelly stuff. Hiking up her collar as the wind started to blow harder around her she quickly walked towards the door on the other side of the porch.

Unzipping her jacket as she moved she just made it inside the door as the down pour started to fall. Turning and putting her jacket in the hallway closet she hurried and took off her shoes leaving them on the mat to dry.

Walking down the somewhat narrow hallway she came to the corner and turned into the living room and got her hand up to catch the arrow that was flying at her. "Thank god for fast reflexes. Collin you could have hurt me." Turning to her little brother Charity saw him look sadly down at the floor.

"I didn't mean to I just had it notched but the thunder scared me and I accidently let it go." Collin murmured towards her. Charity moved towards him and gave him a one handed hug showing him all was well.

"Your getting better I see. If I hadn't caught that you would have had me right between my eyes. I'm proud of you buddy!"

Collin smirked at her and then jumped when another loud burst of thunder came from outside.

Charity picked him up and moved farther into their living to sit on the couch with her little brother on her lap. Letting him get situated she leaned back and searched for the remote for their TV. Turning it on Charity switched to the DVD player and started the movie that was in the player.

After the previews for some dumb movie started Charity took the bow and the two arrows Collin had left and set them aside on the floor. He started to complain to her, but one look from her and he stopped knowing it would be pointless.

Sitting the both of them comfortable on the couch they got engrossed in the movie. Realizing that it was The Lord of the Rings, Fellowship of the Ring. After Frodo got to Bree Charity looked down to see that Collin had fallen asleep.

Charity resituated him so he was leaning against her in a more comfortable position and sat back to enjoy the movie. About the time the Fellowship was waiting to get into Moria Charity heard her mother walk into the house. Banging bags and jingling her keys she headed towards the kitchen. Only to stop and start yelling Charity's loud enough to wake the dead.

Leaving Collin leaning against the arm rest of the couch Charity headed into the kitchen across the hall and stopped by the old mahogany dining table.

"Yea. What's up mom?" Charity asked as soon as her mom stopped jingling her keys.

"Your horse got loose. I saw her running in the fields as I was driving up the driveway." Her mom said in a stern no nonsense voice.

Charity sighed. It was her horse which to her mother meant her problem. Trudging back to the entrance she threw on her work boots and dug in the closet for a thicker downed jacket to wear.

Heading out into the storm Charity realized belatedly that she should have grabbed a hat with how bad the storm was raging. Trudging through the mud puddles that had grown into small streams she headed out to the pasture just past the barn.

Searching the grassy area she realized soon enough that Stella her horse was farther out, meaning she had been out for a while. Getting more nervous about her horse out in the bad weather she took up a jog towards the pond in the woods that she knew some of the horses seemed to prefer.

Upon arriving in at the pond she was glad to see she had guessed right the second time and slowly walked to her horse. Stella was standing by the edge of the water seeming to contemplate how to drink it without getting any wetter than she was.

Quickly throwing the rope she had gotten off of the side of the barn Charity was quickly on top of her horse and bringing her around to face the direction of the barn and house.

"Let's go home girl, no need to be out in this weather if we don't have to be." Charity said to Stella. She thought Stella understood her when she talked so she would do as much as she could. Stella seemed to acknowledge the language she and Faith knew little of, more than English but she still seemed to listen.

Heading away from the clearing Charity was maneuvering Stella around a fallen tree when something spooked her. Rearing up Stella started to step back and turn before Charity could stop her.

Galloping through the woods Charity finally got Stella to calm down only to have her buck her off when she stopped too suddenly.

Landing on the hard ground Charity started to get up only to have Stella fall onto her side onto her left arm, breaking not only her fingers but also her arm. Screeching in pain quietly Charity tried to coax Stella to get up, which she did slowly still afraid of whatever had spooked her.

Charity was just getting up when Stella raised up onto her back legs and started kicking at something till she started to fall backwards. Realizing too late that she was in the way; Charity backpedaled as best she could with one arm and took the brutal force of her horse falling on her on her pelvic area. Squeezing her eyes closed as pain raced up her stomach Charity looked down to see the damage and saw that a stick was protruding from her stomach.

Trying to understand how it had happened was the last thing on her mind, Charity got herself up by Stella's' mane and seated herself as best she could on her horses back.

Stella made it back to the house without jolting Charity too much, but as they got as close as fifteen feet to the house Charity fell off the back of Stella. Not being able to hold herself up any more she just gave into the weakness and dropped.

Her mother came running out of the house just as Charity was giving into the weakness that was taking over her entire body. She heard desperate weeping and didn't know if the water that was falling onto her face were tears or rain.

"I love you mom, please tell Collin I love him too. It wasn't your fault; please don't blame yourself or Stella. What's destiny will happen whether it's what you want or not. Just remember I love you." With those last words everything went dark in Charity's world.

A/N: I am sorry it has taken me two years to get back to this story. My life has been hectic but I am back and as strong if not stronger than before. I hope you guys like this new rewrite I thought the story really needed. Don't forget to let me know what you think!

Orangeblossom07


	3. Chapter 3 Awakening

Disclaimer: I own nothing; everything is the masterpiece of Tolkiens.

**Chapter 03 Awakening**

Faith awoke to blinding light and searing pain. She struggled to keep her eyes open, but the light was just too strong to fight with. Closing her eyes she tried to come to terms with what had happened. She could only remember snippets of the accident and her parents arguing.

Calming herself enough she thought about the pain. "If I can feel pain then I'm not dead…right?" Faith said, out loud.

Sighing she listened to the birds and the insects moving around her.

"Wait a minute…Birds, insects, leaves and the wind. I'm pretty sure there aren't any of those in heaven. Plus I'm thinking I wouldn't have to breathe." Pausing to think over her findings she tried to jerk her body up; only to fall back heavily onto her back; when searing pain shot up her left arm and from her stomach to every inch of her body.

Struggling to hold back her last meal, Faith tried again to open her eyes. Succeeding this time, she got her eyes open enough to see that she was in a little clearing. Fighting the tears in her eyes she continuously blinked to be able to keep the clearing in focus.

Looking down to her left arm she saw that it was at the right angle now, but it still had the bone poking at the skin. Fighting the urge to throw up, she started gasping as the cramps from her stomach aggravated the hole that was in it. Laying flat on her back she slowly moved her head side to side to see if she knew the area.

Seeing clearer and clearer she realized after a minute that she was not alone in the clearing. Gasping she croaked out, "Charity? Oh my god, Charity a-are you okay? Can you hear me? CHARITY?" Ending on a scream that hurt her more than she thought she started to panic until she saw Charity start to come to; rolling on the ground back and forth from left to right.

~*~

Charity came fully awake when she thought she had imagined Faith screaming her name. Before she had identified the voice as Faith she started to rock back and forth from the pain of her wounds.

Opening her eyes Charity screeched at the brightness of the lights. Squeezing her eyes shut she fought the spasms of pain her left arm and stomach were sending to her brain.

When she finally got the control over it, she opened her eyes again and took in the clear as could be blue sky laid out in front of her, and the green as could be grass she was laying on.

Turning her head slowly she caught the edges of Faith's feet and sighed a great relief when she realized she wasn't alone in this weird place.

Trying to reach Faith, Charity slowly brought her good hand down by her stomach and used her legs to help her half crab walk closer to Faith. When she hit about half way her shoulders fell out from under her and she slid down a little hole inciting a scream filled with pain as her stomach was stretched and her broken arm hit a rock.

Charity was still screaming when Faith was all of a sudden next to her, also falling down the hole but from the other direction. Faith kept in her scream of pain, trying not to scare Charity or herself anymore than they already were.

Elrond was walking the gardens many different trails, trying to come to a conclusion to his problems. He was just walking past the rose bushes when he sat down roughly (For an elf) and sighed loudly. He knew he had more and more trouble coming these next few years, but they did not matter at that moment. Only the one he had been contemplating since the first time his daughter had met his adopted son.

Sighing again he thought about all of the pleading and talking he had done with his daughter, to try and sway her from the trail her mind had taken that first night.

Sitting alone usually helped him. Sitting in the garden his beloved had once dragged him at least once a day, if not more when she could. To him it was the most relaxing place to think. He had so many good memories that his mind had a chance to sieve through the good and bad thoughts without dwelling on them too much. Until now, that was.

Sighing louder than before he started to slump over to rub his head where he swore if he could he would have had a headache. Letting himself indulge in the human task he didn't hear the two walk up to him using a different path than he himself had used.

Elladan and Elrohir were enjoying a stroll before heading to the archery fields when the happened to sneak up on their father. They watched him for a few seconds than slowly approached, making sure to make as much noise as possible.

Stopping just before their slumped over father, Elladan took control and knelt before his father showing both respect and concern. His face carrying a bewildered expression as he tried to figure out what was hurting their father so deep inside.

"It is nothing my sons, no need to worry over such a small affair. I will debate this on my own time. We all have no duties, so we should enjoy the few respites we are handed." Elrond said to both of his sons as he looked at both of them, Elladan still kneeling and Elrohir just behind his brothers' shoulder.

Looking at his two sons Elrond smiled as he thought of how he was both blessed and cursed with the two of them. They were handsome devils and constantly got into trouble with the fair maidens in Imladris. But they were also always causing mischief, pulling pranks on whoever they could get.

But they were also the perfect Prince's; they took the duties they were handed as if they would cease to exist if they messed up even a sliver from what they were told. He knew it caused them great joy to do as expected but he wished they would give a little less heart into everything. It was almost like to them if they didn't do exactly what they were told they would be displeasing him.

Sighing again over his turn to serious matters as of late he motioned for his twin sons to sit with him on the bench and enjoy the wildlife that surrounded them.

One son on each side of him, he relaxed himself, making his mind turn from the depressing matters and instead go to how happy he was that he still had a family; even if it would be disrupted very soon.

Silently enjoying their surroundings all three Peredhils jumped as a shrill scream came from directly behind them.

Jumping to their feet, Elladan and Elrohir ran around the bench as Elrond jumped over the bench nimbly and landed, pausing only long enough to catch his stride. Making quick work of the rose bushes, they all came to a halt as they entered a clearing they had not known about; and what was laying in it, that they had also not known about.

Staring they all seemed to be frozen in place taking in the two girls lying on the grass in a small hole. Elrond quickly ran forward as he saw that both girls were holding their left arms on their breast bone and had blood oozing out of their stomachs.

Raising his arm he motioned his sons closer and motioned to each of them to pick up one of them and follow him.

"Adar, do you not think you should look more closely at the wounds before moving them?" Elrohir asked questioningly as he faced the small fragile looking human girl that was lying in an uncomfortable position in front of him.

As he was saying this he leaned down and started to shift the tiny girl into his arms. Caught unaware he jerked back reflexively when the girls eyes opened and he saw brown eyes with gray outer and inner circles.

Those very eyes filled with pain as he jerked back from surprise. Gasping the girl went limp again, making Elrohir jump into action and picking her up smoothly and following his father as he moved down the path they were previously sitting on and walking at a fast clip towards the Main House of Imladris.

Elladan had quickly picked up the other girl, not even looking down when the gray/silver eyes opened and closely inspected him. He followed behind Elrohir as they all moved towards the healing quarters.

As they reached the doorway to the healing quarters they all split up to go in different directions. Elladan and Elrohir went to separate beds and set down the girls gently. As Elrond went in search of healing supplies he would need.

Elrond started his healing chants over both of them, standing between the two beds, and put them to sleep with just a few words; putting them into a healing rest.

After he applied the final dressings to the girl Elladan had brought in, he cleaned up after himself, not wanting the helpers around the house to disturb the two girls from the rest he had put them in. They would wake up when they were ready.

Turning to head out the door of the quarters he saw his two sons standing on both sides like guards looking to keep bad men out. Smiling he went out of the door with his two sons close behind him.

They walked to Elrond's study in silence, but as soon as the door was shut and they didn't have to keep the royal charade up they sometimes had to use they broke into questions.

"Who were they Adar? They were dressed so strangely; and they had such strange stuff on their faces." Elrohir said more of a statement than a question.

"I have no inkling my sons, we shall see with time." Elrond answered just as Elrohir had asked him, with as much statement as questioning.

Elladan had kept quiet until that moment. "Adar, I would like to know why the girl that I carried into those healing quarters had Naneths eyes."

(Adar: Father)

(Naneth: Mother)

A/N: Again I hope you enjoyed the continuation of my rewrite. Please let me know!

Orangeblossom07


	4. Chapter 4 Confusion

**Chapter 4 Confusion**

Hours later Elrond was still trying to process the question his son had brought to his attention.

"Oh my love if only you were here to help me answer these questions, for I know not the answers." He was distraught and talking to himself trying to work out the only answer he could think of.

After his sons had departed he had sat down and worked the answers over and over in his head. It was just not heard of though. Even if his wives family were the most powerful lineage of elves around, it had to still be impossible. It was inconceivable to think that anyone could appear after years and years of every one thinking they were dead…it just couldn't be possible, just the thought brought so much joy and pain back.

Meanwhile, Elladan and Elrohir were working in the healing quarters the two girls had been placed in. They were ever watchful for anything to happen be it a flinch or a cough that is out of place.

"Elladan, are you just as concerned as I am with how Adar responded to our questioning? It would not have been so alarming if he hadn't looked like he was going to faint. If it weren't such a tense moment I would have made a joke about his mortal side showing."

"it's a very good thing you held off on making that comment. I am sure Adar would have been struck dumb and would have agreed. You would have regretted that later. He would make you do something absolutely disgusting like muck the stalls out again. We all know how you complained for months the last time that happened."

Elladan commented back as he was again checking the girls over for any signs. He had been doing that after he finished so many chores. Making Elrohir more nervous for the fact that he wanted to do the same, but not make it noticeable to the others around them that the royal family may have some worry over these two strange girls. Royal talk around any home can be horrendous.

Talk to the wrong elven maiden too long in a hallway and they have you married and tied down with two elven children before you can blink.

Watching his brother sigh and turn away from the beds again Elrohir was at a disadvantage with not knowing what they could do. He was very close to going to find his sister and pester her into coming and sitting with the girls.

Contemplating that for a moment longer he threw it out of his thoughts with a quick shake of his head. He would not disturb his sister unless he found it necessary. She was still grieving on top of the fact she was in love with their adopted brother; which their father frowned upon heavily!

Gathering the new garments he and Elladan changed the girls sheets and freshened their faces with clothes damp with water and herbs. Trying to make them as comfortable as they could be while they healed.

In another part of the Imladris castle Arwen and Aragorn were having another argument over their relationship and if they should continue it.

"You know I would die for you, but I do not think I could bare to see myself die in your arms as you would appear as a young and beautiful woman and myself being an old and decrepit man. There are many things that I consider justified sacrifices and for you to do that would be unjustified. I love you Arwen with everything in my body, but I can not watch you waste away again. It was too close the last time. We were a family and it was amazing. Maybe that is all that we were to live with. Maybe that was our chance to see how it would be. We have tried my love and I do not see it ending any differently than you hurting from a broken heart when everything comes to pass."

Aragorn was holding her face in-between his two hands. Gazing into her eyes and trying to express himself to his fullest extent. He did not feel the passion that he needed to convince her to leave the land she had grown up on, as he knew that his words did not sound as though he fully meant them.

He was strong enough to try and push her into leaving with the others as they planned their own voyage across, but Arwen was getting more against it every time they spoke of it.

"My love" Arwen in turn put her cooler hands on his face mirroring his own hold on her. "You speak as if you have no faith left in our strength. We are stronger together than we could ever be apart. If you speak of this as if it were another in your heart, maybe you could push me away. But as I know it is the fear of death and sorrow that fuels this entire conversation I must say this one last time. I am here to stay, I will not leave these woods for anything. As I know that you fight for our safety as the times continue to become darker I will fight for our love to continue to grow. We have been through some things some people never have to face and because of that we are stronger here" As she spoke she twined their fingers together and set them upon his heart and then moved them to her own.

"Adar may push us and others may say they know what we are to do, but we do not have to listen to those who have not lived our lives. We are the ones that lived through a families worst dream and we have survived. Even if a piece of our heart was forever taken, we can try to fill it with love and hope that someday we will be whole again. I do not know why you must give into what Adar says and what others expect of us, but I will stand by my love, even if you turn your back and walk away I will always have a piece of my Hope and Faith with me and that love will keep everything and everyone together no matter the challenges facing them.

Taking his hands back from Arwen, Aragorn began to pace her bedroom. Walking from door to porch and back not even contemplating the things he passed. "I do love you Arwen, you know this. I have just felt this rift between me and everyone else. Its as if everyone must watch what they say, or they just turn their head and ignore me. I can't live like this Arwen, I can not be like a ghost haunting these walls. I am too much a warrior to be ignored. I may not claim my heritage but I do know that the blood of kings is flowing through my veins and it makes itself known to me now more than ever. I feel as if I am being slowly pushed out of the only place I have considered my home and I feel it is because of the choices I made with you and our lives that is doing it." Stopping he breathed deeply and sighed loudly dropping his shoulders as he released the air.

"I feel this is a matter we shall have to talk about at another time. I can not be confined now, I must walk and contemplate the things we have said. I do not want either of us to say something we will regret. Let us leave it as we know each others feelings and we know what the other wishes. Now it is for us to decide for ourselves what we want." Turning to leave he pauses long enough to hear her whisper.

"I know what your thoughts are and I know you miss them as much as I do, but Aragorn we are meant to be. If you can not feel it now when I need you the most then you must not take the time to contemplate for you have already decided my fate. I will be lying in my bed tonight hoping that you will come to me, but if you don't. Do not expect me to stay for long, I will fade out of your memories as I will fade from my own body." In tears Arwen hurried to her bedroom area and closed the door.

Aragorn was wondering the halls many hours after his argument with Arwen. He knew the cause of all of the stress they were in and he knew that he would find his way back to her room before it became dark to apologize yet again. It was the time, every time it came closer and closer to the anniversary everyone wound up tighter and tighter. They always had such a short fuse until finally they snap and everything would then go back to normal until the next year.

Pausing outside the rooms of his adopted twin brothers he sighed before entering. He knew he had to talk to someone and who better than the two that would understand his love even better than she understood herself.

Elladan and Elrohir had just returned to their own quarters after hours of helping with the two girls. As they were changing their shirts there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in, we welcome you brother" Elrohir muttered as he put his undershirt over his head.

"What in all of Mordor have you two been doing? You two look horrible, and who in the world did you injury? That sure seems to be a lot of blood on both of your shirts." Aragorn paused long enough to make the comment before moving farther into the sitting area of their private quarters.

"We have rescued fair maidens" Elrohir said suggestively.

"What did you try to do with them, you know the saying with the sword is a figure of speech and not some literal thing you are to do with women, right? I would hope you have not harmed anyone unnecessarily! Father would be so upset." Aragorn replied to that.

"Actually we were taking care of the fair maidens as you put them, in the infirmary. They were found with stab wounds in the stomach along with a broken left arm. It is very strange that they both received the very same injury. Something to look into further I guess. Anyways, we are on our way to visit with father before heading back to check on the girls again. You can join us if you want, I'm sure it will help you keep your mind off of your argument you obviously just had with out lovely sister." Elladan stated as he started to walk through the door back to the hallway.

"Thank you I shall take you up on that." As they walked away they chitchatted and gossiped like young maidens with nothing better to do.

Faith woke to a bright light again, but it was no where near as blinding as before. She lifted her left hand to shield her eyes. Jumping to a sitting position though when she realized there was no pain. Staring at her arm in amazement it took her a second to realize that she was also sitting without any discomfort. Rubbing her right hand on her arm and then on her stomach she sat in amazement just feeling the skin and bone sitting as they should be. She was so caught up on how everything seemed to be working right and how crazy her dream had been when she heard a small gasp next to her.

Turning her head she saw Charity in the bed next to hers. Charity was doing the same thing she had been doing. Rubbing her stomach and her left arm.

They had both been strange like that. They had always seemed to understand each other to another level than what other people seemed to understand.

Smiling at Charity and moving to dangle her feet off of the side of the bed, Faith looked around for the first time to realize they could not be on Earth anymore. There was just no way that any place on Earth could be this beautiful. They were in a room that had two walls and a beautiful deck that looked like it was made from polished rock. The walls of the room played into the scene of paradise that was coming through throwing more of the earthy soothing tones.

"Faith, I don't think we are in Kansas anymore!" Charity exclaimed obviously observing the same thing Faith had been doing. "Have we died and gone to heaven? Cause I have to say, I figured heaven would be filled with men that looked like models, but they would be everywhere, no space left empty…"

Chuckling Faith silently agreed, heaven always seemed a little more Las Vegas than national forest when people described it.

"Hmm, maybe we got on the wrong train when we got to the big Gates, you know. We did do that pretty often when we went to the big cities. Wouldn't be anything new."

As they exclaimed over the room and their surroundings beyond that the girls both tried out their legs. Making it around the room touch the walls and the engravings etched into them. Feeling the tables set around the room with strange bottles lined up. Running their hands on a weird canvas that gave them privacy to others that were walking around on the other side.

They each inventoried and cataloged as much as they could take in. After making the round trip of walking the room the last time they collapsed side by side on the bed Faith had woken up on. They began to talk about what had happened to see what the other remembered and to see if anything would explain where they were.

What felt like hours later, but was really probably half an hour, they were finally disturbed by a young maiden with strangely pointed ears and a very beautiful voice.

"Aw! Oh my goodness you two could send me to an early grave. I did not know anyone was occupying this room let alone two of you. May I ask what you two are doing here? This is the healing quarters and you two obviously look as healthy as a horse in its prime. Are you lost? Part of the new… hmm I actually do not remember hearing of a caravan of any race arriving…I feel I must report you to my boss and figure out what I must do with you. Humph if only it could have been someone else's duties." With a flounce to her blonder than blonde hair the young maiden walked back out at a fast clip.

"Well that was, weird to put it nicely…Do you think we should be concerned?" Charity glanced at Faith who was still frowning at the spot the lady had disappeared. "I feel as it is no concern until someone else comes back. Maybe then we can try and get answers. I feel then we will be more than concerned. Did you see her pointed ears. This place reminds me of somewhere and it seems it is just out of reach of my memories."

"I feel the same, it is as if we are home, but not fully welcomed yet. Its very strange."

Elrond was in an informal meeting with his sons when the head elf of the healing quarters knocked and entered without being welcomed. "Sir we have news of the two from yesterday. They are awake, coherent and scared the young elf we are training she could swear her ears rounded a little. If you could come and handle this issue I have many more pressing ones I must concern myself with. By your leave sir." Bowing out the man disappeared just as fast as he had appeared.

Elrond hurried out his study with his twin sons and adopted son trailing behind him. Aragorn was following with his brothers at both of his sides asking questions to be filled in on who they were in such a hurry to look in on.

As they turned the corner they ran across Arwen who was on her way to talk to her father. She joined the group and hurried along with the rest of them also questioning the twins on what was going on.

As they got closer Elrond slowed down and straightened his already straight robes. Making his children chuckle at his unconscious issue of always presenting himself to the best of his ability.

Pulling aside the canvas sharply they all walked in with so much force they did not stop till they were half way into the room though their faces had dropped when the canvas had originally been lifted.

Sitting there on those beds were almost identical faces, the only difference was one had a slightly stronger jaw, the eye colors were off and the hair were night and day in color wise. But what got them all was the gasp from Arwen and Aragorn of "Iellig". And the gasp from the two girls of "Naneth, Adar?" in response...

**Disclaimer**: So sorry it's been years but I am back at this with a vengeance! I hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know your thoughts!

I do not own anything that you recognize that is all the brilliant workings of Tolkien. Everything you don't recognize I am almost positive would be my own creativeness.


End file.
